sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
H.O.P.E./CupcakKe
CupcakKe '''(also known as '''Shalissa '''and '''Jennifer) is a recurring character in H.O.P.E.. She made her first debut in Escaping 101 (disguised) and Punchlines. In the second season she mutated into CupcakKe. She is portrayed by Beyoncé Shalissa, Breezy Eslin and CupcakKe. She is based off the iconic girl on the internet, the iconic singer from the interwebs and the character of the same name from Scream Queens. Biography Escaping 101 As a member of Ultimate Despair, Shalissa is disguised as Jennifer and is inside the Sock Factory. After Claire, Crim and Mandy manage to defeat all the Jiggeritas, she steps out the shadows and claps. She tries to kill the girls out of despair but Mandy throws her a box of candles and she faints. Punchlines Shalissa, still disguised as Jennifer, follows the four girls to the airport and once there, she takes off the mask and the girls think it's Beyoncé, but the woman clarifies her real name. Seconds later, she whips out her hidden katana and cuts off Mandy's arm, but it regenerates seconds later. Mandy laughs and grabs Shalissa by the titty. Crim begs Mandy not to push the woman because she's an icon but the girl doesn't care and Shalissa falls. After Mandy pronounces "lmao", Shalissa comes back and snaps out her murderous behavior, being "cured". A Cure?! The five girls manage to get on a private jet to Japan and while Claire, Crim and Mandy bingewatch Scream Queens VH1, Shalissa and Cruella pilot the jet. Hours later, the plane has apparently crashed and Claire wakes up, calling for the two pilots but they're asleep. Crim later comes in, startled, and says that Mandy is gone and thinks she heard her scream. Hell Day The four girls are wandering around in an desert city, Cruella doesn't sense any Mandy and Claire realizes that Shalissa is missing. Later, the woman comes back, points at a warehouse and opens it. The whole Scooby Doo gang minus Fred and Joker come out. Daphne and Velma are shocked and think Shalissa is Beyoncé but the woman corrects them. Later, Joker shoots Shaggy but Claire goes into Mortal Kombat mode and kicks his ass, leading Crim to realize that she hasn't imagined her fight in the Sock Factory. Claire suddenly becomes huge and throws Joker in the air. Cruella comes back with a "Mandy" but in reality is Amanda Bynes, however the latter is thrown into space by huge Claire. She later wipes everyone's memories and continues to look for Mandy. Shit Hits The Fan (Part One) Shalissa is briefly seen with Crim, Cruella, Daphne, Velma, Claire and Scooby as part of a search party looking for Mandy. They are suddenly kidnapped by an alien mothership. Shit Hits The Fan (Part Two) In a bedroom inside tha alien mothership, Crim wakes up to a eerie background music and notices Shalissa, Cruella and Claire's unconscious bodies in their respective beds. Get Ready After their fight, Crim and Velma decide to wake everyone up. After Claire and Cruella are woken up by the "Cruella De Vil" song, and sing it with Crim, the latter tells to Shalissa's unconscious body that she looks like Beyoncé, causing the woman to instantly wake up. After Daphne and Scooby are also woken up, they all jump out the mothership and land on a fountain in Japan. Fuck Fuck Fuck Shit Shalissa, Claire, Crim, Cruella, Daphne, Velma and Scooby have arrived at Tokyo Midtown. After fighting all the Despair beings, they are shopping at the mall. Suddenly, a window gets crushed and Mandy lands on the floor. Claire and Crim are really happy to see her, the latter hugs the girl and Claire asks her to tell everything that happened to her so far. After Mandy did so, they talk about strategies and Shalissa, along with the former, Crim and Velma are going to stop Junko. Mandy forgot about Daphne so the later followed them to Junko's office. After breaking into it, joined by Ivy and Mandy being set 7 years in the past through a weird machine, Junko locks the office and traps the girls, after disappearing through smoke. Family Feud Appearances Season One - 8/10 * Escaping 101 * Punchlines * A Cure?! * Hell Day * Shit Hits The Fan (Part One) * Shit Hits The Fan (Part Two) * Get Ready * Fuck Fuck Fuck Shit Category:H.O.P.E. Characters Category:H.O.P.E. Recurring Characters Category:RPU Characters